This invention relates to a series of cycloalkyl-substituted glutaramide derivatives which are antihypertensive agents having utility in the treatment of various cardiovascular disorders, including hypertension and heart failure.
According to the specification of our European patent application No. 274234, we disclose certain cycloalkyl-substituted glutaramide derivatives which are inhibitors of the zinc dependent neutral endopeptidase E.C.3.4.24.11 and which are thereby able to potentiate the biological effects of atrial natriuretic factor and in particular, are natriuretic, antihypertensive and diuretic agents of value in the treatment of various cardiovascular disorders.
The compounds of the present invention are also inhibitors of the enzyme E.C.3.4.24.11 and, in addition, they are also able to inhibit angiotensin converting enzyme, a further enzyme which is involved in the control of blood pressure. The compounds thus have a dual pharmacological action through inhibiting two key enzymes involved in blood pressure control which makes them particularly useful in the treatment of various forms of hypertension and associated cardiovascular disorders, e.g. congestive heart failure and glaucoma.